


What One Does In Darkness

by joufancyhuh



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Stuck Trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Sometimes, missions go wrong. Sometimes, that kind of wrong ends up going right.





	What One Does In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HIMluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIMluv/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!
> 
> I was so excited when you said you loved this ship, because I've wanted to break into this for awhile, but didn't manage it until now. Your favorite tropes definitely assisted in this :)
> 
> I'm not the most knowledgable about the SW Universe, so if something feels off, please let me know! Lingo or tech or otherwise. I had someone look it over and they gave the ok.

“Real great idea,” Jyn whispered, forgetting that Cassian couldn’t see her eye roll in the dark of the storage closet he shoved them into. Neither expected such confined quarters; she shifted, attempting to move the corner of the shelves from between her shoulder blades to an area where it couldn't dig in. Fully pressed against Cassian, she wiggled her hips, fighting for room in the cramped space.

“Hold still,” he ordered, grabbing her shoulders and keeping her in place.

When she opened her mouth to protest, the words to tell him off already forming on her tongue, he crushed his lips to hers. Her body stilled, unsure how to respond. But then instinct took over as she shrugged off his grip, yanking him forward by his parka as she sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, biting down to elicit a soft groan from him.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway outside the door, two pairs, judging by the sound. _Stormtroopers_.

She broke the kiss, leaning as far back into the shelving as possible. Of course he meant to silence her, not actually kiss her. The darkness provided cover for her mortification over the miscommunication, allowing her time to regather herself and prepare if he decided to say something.

The Stormtroopers paused outside the door to the closet. “Did you hear something?”

With stilted movements, Cassian unhooked his blaster, keeping it an arms length and aiming toward the door. The light spilling in from under the crack of the door reflected a look of seriousness in his features.

“Static in the mics,” the other trooper cut in. “Maintenance sent out a mass e-mail about it earlier today. Do you not read?”

“Eh, I skimmed it.” The footsteps resumed, heading further South from their position.

The tension in Cassian’s shoulders eased as he reholstered his weapon. He glanced back to Jyn. “What the hell was that?”

“Let’s just focus on the mission; grab the schematics and get out,” she hissed, embarrassment flaming her cheeks once more. She needed to cool down before that door opened, not letting him see her discomfort over the situation.

His gaze lingered on her for a few seconds before he reached over and sparked the wires from the door’s control panel to allow it to unlock. But the slide stayed shut, not budging. He grunted, resparking the wires again to no effect.

 _“Mierda,”_ he growled. _“Hijo de puta.”_

“That’s not a good sound.”

“K-2’s going to have to come let us out, there’s no other way.”

She sighed, leaning onto him to reach the panel. “Let me try.”

Cassian conceded, handing over the two wires. He stayed close, watching her, waiting to prove her wrong. His breath tickled her ear. Fighting back shivers, she nudged her elbow into his stomach. “Step back, will you? I can’t concentrate with you right there.”

“Step back to where exactly,” he mused, but shifted to give her as much room as the two of them could afford.

“Are you sure these are the right wires?”

“They’re the only cut ones.”

She scowled, not caring that he couldn’t see. “Not helping.”

He leaned in, chest pressed against her back as he attempted to watch her work. She slide a knife from her pouch and snipped one of the wires closer to the base, then sparked them once. The doors remained in solid form.

She tried a different wire, figuring she couldn’t do more harm to the door. The next wire proved just as fruitful, as did the one after that. Another sigh passed from her lips as she maneuvered back to her original position. “Go ahead, say it.”

“I’m radioing K-2.”

Jyn stood, listening to the awkward call as Cassian attempted to explain how exactly the two of them ended up in the closet in the first place. Kay grumbled, but obliged, giving them fifteen minutes to pass until he arrived.

She pushed out the thoughts of their earlier kiss, her eagerness to deepen it, the unexpected softness of his lips on hers. He stood so close now, it would be simple to reach over and relive that moment once more, get a chance to do it right. She imagined a kiss with him several times, but never as part of the mission, a tool to keep her quiet.

After a tense five minutes passing with neither speaking up, she decided to break the silence between them the only way she knew how. “The closet. Good choice.”

“I didn’t see you coming up with any ideas.”

“If we took the East hallway like the map said-”

“That route was crawling with Stormtroopers. Our cover would’ve been blown.”

“So instead we’re trapped here.” She rolled her eyes again, force of habit. “You’re full of these _good_ ideas today.”

He paused, a small hitch in his breath her ears manage to pick up. “I didn’t hear you complaining,” he kept his voice low, devoid of inflection.

He tilted his head in toward her, hot air flush on her cheeks as the distance between them shrunk. “It sounded like you enjoyed it yourself too, Captain.” Her lips pulled back in a smirk as her eyes stared up into his dark, unreadable gaze. “If you wanted to kiss me, you didn’t have to trap me in a closet to do it.”

“Good to know,” his voice came out husky as one of his hands anchored to her waist. The other brushed her cheek, tucking hair behind her ear as he closed the gap between them. His lips slid over hers, more gentle this time, as his hand cupped the back of her head.

For all the ways Cassian was soft, Jyn made up for with steel. Her hands clutched the collar of his jacket, dragging him further into her as she opened her mouth, letting her tongue trace over his as she sought to deepen the kiss. She slammed Cassian back, earning a huff as she took charge of the situation.

She nipped his bottom lip again, another groan like the one in the previous kiss rising out of his throat as he pulled her closer. The hand on her face smoothed down her curves as he cupped her ass, lifting her slightly.

Her mouth broke away from his to trail down his neck, encouraged by the moans he failed to stifle. She quickly discovered a spot under his left side jaw that made him whimper, fingers digging into her as she sucked and teased the area with her tongue.

Metal clomped outside the door, the sound of K-2 approaching their confined space. Reluctant, she let go of him, pushing herself back into the shelves to maintain distance. The droid would have a smart comment about their predicament, no doubt, but she could still do damage control.

They listened to him rip off a panel, a whirring sound as he reconfigured the door to open. The light jarred them both, Jyn raising a hand to shield her eyes from the glare. If droids could make facial expressions, she imagined him scowling at them both.

“Next time, I suggest not getting yourselves locked in a closet.”

“Thanks, Kay,” Cassian patted the droid on the shoulder as he leapt out into the hallway, face kept blank.

K-2 inclined his head to the side as he assessed Cassian. “Did someone try to choke you?”

Jyn’s eyes caught it in the bright, the purple mark just under Cassian’s jaw, obvious to anyone but apparently K-2 as to what it was. She hid her silent laughter in her hand, choosing to fake a cough as Cassian’s cheeks tinted.

“Come on, we’re behind schedule,” Cassian barked as he marched forward, leaving K-2 to question why he ignored his inquiry and Jyn to her snickering. As uncomfortable as the closet was, she hoped they might run into more in the near future, perhaps back on base.


End file.
